


Never Knew I Could Feel... Like This

by flickawhip



Series: AshLotte & FlickPhanie [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, WWE but everyone is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A whole lot of drama... and the newest tag match causes a little... confusion for Lana.





	Never Knew I Could Feel... Like This

“So who’ve you given AshLotte for the third?”

“Maryse...”

The silence that had fallen had been filled with awkwardness, Mickie biting her lip to stay silent, Flick just bemused.

“And you’re sure that’s a good idea?”

Stephanie had sighed and shrugged.

“We needed someone to work with Lacey after she came up and Maryse didn’t want that...”

“Despite being in lust?”

Flick had smirked.

“Yeah well, she also has a soft spot for Maria...”

Mickie had murmured.

“She probably didn’t want to end up in the inevitable triple-threat match with her women... I get it...”

“So who is working with...”

“Lana.”

Flick had laughed softly. 

“Well, that’s just great... the innocent doe-eyed Lana with two harsh bitches...”

“She could well be a babyface...”

That was the end of the conversation, for now, although Stephanie did seem to take on board the feedback, noting that Mickie had barely spoken, suddenly quiet again. It wasn’t usually a good sign. The show had gone on as expected, the tag match would be the next show, as long as everything went to plan. It had not gone to plan. At all. 

The botch was surprisingly small, but devastating. The scream of pain driven from Maryse enough to draw Lacey out from backstage, the woman almost animalistic in her anger, pushing Alexa aside hard enough that the girl’s back hit the steps, the snarl only growing worse when Ronda attempted to move closer. 

“Leave her alone... you’ve done enough.”

Lacey had not given anyone time to stop her as she lifted Maryse into her arms, heading backstage, the woman only releasing Maryse when she was with the medics, Maria moving to join them both soon after, fear lighting her eyes. 

Stephanie had been unhappy, to put it mildly. Ronda had found herself benched, she would be locked out of working any more matches until her contract was over, Alexa barely forgiven, the girl had not been the one to botch, but she had been meant to protect Maryse as much as possible. 

Lacey and Maria had been told their match would be scrapped, they were to take Maryse home once she was cleared by the medics. Lana would be taking Maryse’s place in the six-woman tag match. The main event. 

Lana had been quiet when she joined her team in the gorilla position, she would have to work on everyone else’s calling, trusting that it would all be okay. She already knew she was the one to eat the pin, she had known that the second that she took Maryse’s place. 

There was no time to change the match, Lana would simply have to trust them all to get her through it all. The match had started with the obvious square-off, Queendom vs Queen, Charlotte and Stephanie had all but put on a clinic in power vs flight, Stephanie quick to tag out to Flick, Charlotte happy enough to make her look good, enough that when the tag came Flick smirked at Ash, daring her to move. The two ‘new’ girls had taken a lot of risks, with each other and themselves, showing the crowd just how powerful they had become, Ash eating a little less mat, although Flick had been strong enough to push through and tag Mickie, leaving the ring slowly, her smirk slightly less confident, faked, but sold perfectly. Lana would be carrying the match from now on. Both Mickie and Lana worked cleanly, although Mickie had not warned Lana what was coming when she tagged Flick in, they needed the resulting response to be pure and honest. Flick had taken the girl down time and again, using raw power to inflict her will on the other woman, Lana bouncing back enough to make her look strong before the end. Flick had used a ‘dirty ending’ tactic, moving to tease and flirt with Lana in ring, moving to pin her in the end, a result of a blown kiss and Flick-Kick combo move, her smirk teasingly bright even as she moved over Lana, taking the pin but stealing the kiss. The count was smooth, timed perfectly, Flick smirking even as she rose to join Mickie and Stephanie, leaving Lana still looking a little lost. 

It had not helped matters when Ash and Charlotte moved to help her out of the ring, Lana clearly still entirely unsure what had just happened, half selling and half confused by her own feelings. She had not expected the kiss, but she hadn’t pushed the woman off. Now, with both Ash and Charlotte touching her she was even more confused by her bodily reaction, her shivers real and honest... and confused. 

She had rung Maryse that night, knowing Maryse would understand, she had seen how long it took Maryse to relax into her relationship, first with Maria, then later with Lacey too.   
“I don’t understand what I’m feeling...”

“Sweetheart...”

Maryse had been warm, understanding, and blunt. 

“You’ve always been a little bit gay... I get the feeling now it’s just... overwhelmingly obvious?”

“Oh...”

Lana had fallen silent, then spoken again nervously.

“Is it... normal to fall for two women at once?”

“You’d have to ask Flick that one...”

Maryse had teased.

“Darling... if you want to, you could always try...”

Lana had sighed then, thanking Maryse before ending the call. What was she supposed to do now?

Little did she know what was happening with Ash and Charlotte. 

“What do you mean you love her?”

Ash’s voice had been startled, not angry, but loud all the same. 

“What about...”

“I don’t mean instead of you...”

Charlotte had answered quickly. 

“I don’t... I just....”

She had sighed then. 

“She looked so hurt... I...”

“You fell for her...”

“Yes... Ash...”

“No... No I get it she’s... she’s very...”

Ash had faltered to a stop, muttering a soft ‘Fuck’ to herself.

“She’s very cute and... I guess I fell just as hard.”


End file.
